Fall of the Black Sun
by Devil's proof
Summary: A/A  Action/Adventure  AR  Alternate Reality: His men were slaughtered by the arms of a corrupt general and Ezio sought revenge. Now he was left with a bitter taste in his mouth knowing it was all part of a bigger scheme brewing underneath his feet.


Assassin's Creed © Ubisoft Entertainment.

* * *

_Chapter I: Trono del Sol_

_

* * *

_

Ezio stabbed his dagger through the table "_Merda_." he hissed.

He had been given word to assassinate a Borgia General who had begun his chain of trafficking rings. Kidnapping and exporting women and children from other countries into the city; selling the children off as servants and their mothers into brothels.

The General's men infiltrated and took control over the rural towns and slaughtered any who opposed, leaving the towns in fear and sadness, promising to come back again for more. It was never likely the General's men returned. They knew the towns died away without women to reproduce or children to continue their legacy.

Some towns had even begun to make business with the General. Primping their woman in advance and trafficking them off to the highest price. But even their position did not ease the fear, few who took advantage of their position were quickly reminded who had authority over the business. Towns that hid their 'merchandise' were burned down and massacred.

The victims were cramped in the lower compartments of the merchant vessels. Thrown into rusted and oxidized cells that stenched of bile and urine. Freezing or warm waters from the Atlantic or the Mediterranean swished around the mucid or frigid prisons. Sweat glistened the brows of scared young girls ripped away from their families or the wailing hungry babies weak mothers hushed in their arms. Visible puffs of air escaped the mouths of the malnutrition. Children ate their own nails and hair when their stomachs starved for food. On certain occasions the guards would step down and smirk as they threw leftovers into the cells where fatigued mothers would sadly watch their children scurry over and cram the scraps into their mouths.

No cry of new life met the ears of young mothers, who were brutally ravish by the guards in front of their peers, for the children they birth were dry and stiff. Some could not even live through the pain and died along with the child. Disease eventually spread from the decaying corpses who were never removed from the compartments and were only stacked in a corner where the pile grew. The loose water in the compartments saturated the corpses and carried its bacteria and filth into the cells.

When the General began to loose profit, with the condition the slaves were left in, he sought that they were trafficked in the upper levels of the vessels where they were fed decent food and given clean clothing. Eventually the General's business skyrocketed, once again making him one of the most feared men in Rome that even the Templars began to view as a threat.

The General sold most of his women to the_ Rosso Carnale_, a growing rival of the well-known _Rosa in Flore, _where more _experienced_ courtesans taught the novices while the women were tortured every night with the whereabouts of their sons and daughters even as lecherous hands roamed their bodies and lustful mouths bit their skin.

The children were taken through underground passageways leading into a grand theater that the General had built and seats rooted before the stage flooded with the rich and powerful. The child's clean clothes were taken away and were replaced with itchy rags and number tags around their wrists. They aligned the children behind the red drapes and roughly pushed them to the ground when they did not respond to their number. Majority of the children were foreign and did not understand what the Italian men were screaming in their faces. The audience would shake their head in disappointment at the lack of obedience the children showed to their superiors while others watched them in curiosity, having never seen darker skin nor almond shapes eyes. The child would be set up at the very edge of the stage where he or she would cringe at the eyes that bored into their skin.

A child's worth varied. If the child's body was plumped and healthy, they would be sold off to those who could bid the highest. However if the child was sickly looking or crippled, they would be sold to those who could not even provide the essentials for their own family or were just left forgotten in the streets where they would not survive the night. The fate of the child always stayed unknown and only plagued the worst possible punishment in Ezio's mind.

Many men were hired to assassinate the General, but when none succeed even Cesare grew restless. Eventually the whereabouts of the General became unknown that many thought he died, but were proven wrong when news spread that he was seen in the _Rosso Carnale_. Ezio and his guild were given specific coordinates and set out to kill him however Ezio never expected for most of his assassins to perish in the swarm of the armored men's attack.

_Arrows shrouded them from moonlight from the sky and blood curling cries of his precious brotherhood rang in his ears. Bloodshed and carnage hazed around him and Ezio turned and watched in horror as a guard came from behind Francesco, just as the young assassin hurtled a dagger through another guard's temple, and plunged his sword through his back. Ezio found himself screaming his young apprentice's name and running towards him just as his knees collided to the ground. Ezio's hidden blade snapped out and plunged through the guard's armor, stabbing his throat. The guard fell over and Ezio was at Francesco's side instantly. _

"_Can you walk?" Ezio winced at the urgency in his voice. Francesco was hunched over, one hand gripped his side while the other supported his weight. He breathed heavily and winced when he tried to stand. _

"_The..t-the sword is preventing..me.." the young man eyed the blade dripping with his blood that protruded from his side, dangerously close to his spinal cord, and gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut when the Master Assassin moved behind him and pulled out the bloodied sword. "ah...grazie." Ezio watched in alarm when Francesco's eyes rolled to the back his head and caught him before he hit the ground _

"_Medra." Ezio lifted him and carried him out of the ruins of a castle, whatever was left of his guild, injured and badly beaten, fled with him, mourning their fallen comrades left behind._

They had arrived to the Tiber Island and Ezio sent out confused and alarmed novices into the city to retrieve medical supplies and street doctors. The doctors aided and healed his men and Ezio generously sought to pay them one thousand florins each. Francesco was forced to be bedridden and became cantankerous with others who tried to help him.

Two gentle hands cupped Ezio's face and guided him toward Claudia, who watched him with worry. "Claudia! What are you doing here? Where is _mamma-"_

She pressed her thumb against his lips to quiet him. "_Mamma_ is with Niccolò. She is fine." then her expression became serious. "I heard the news about the attack and I left the brothel as soon as I could." she bit her lip when Ezio looked off to side.

"You shouldn't have left your post." he sighed sadly "I should have been more prepared. I shouldn't have taken this so lightly."

"Brother, no one knew he would have an army guards flooding the place!" her grip on him tighten. "It wasn't your fault."

"My men died Claudia! I am suppose to think of these things ahead of time! I am suppose to be wise!" he bore his truth into his sister's eyes that said otherwise. He should have been prepared. Consider every consequence of his choices, for his actions because it was not just his life who he was gambling. It was_ theirs_. It was _Francesco's_.

Claudia felt her heart drop at the misery in his hazel browns, but she glared at him in defiance. "Do not be a fool." the surprised look in his eyes fueled her more. "You save them. You save Francesco. You saved what was left of your men. You mourn for them. You remember them. Their memory will be never forgotten._ You saved them." _ her eyes searched his. She sighed and pulled him down and gave him a light kiss on his forehead. Ezio pulled away and cupped his calloused hands around his sister's and kissed them. Claudia laugh at the tickling sensation his bread brought as he nuzzled her palms.

He pulled away and yanked the dagger embedded into the table, slipping it into his arsenal. Claudia found herself frowning when he shrugged on his robes. "Ezio..where are you going?"

He pulled out a small scroll and rolled it open, examining it near the lit candle. "Out." he smiled at her and rolled up the scroll, stuffing it into his pockets. He felt his sister's eyes on him as he stepped out of the small study and into the hall.

"Out where?"

He turned to look at her "You know sister, you are right about one thing. I do mourn for them. I remember their memory. But I have yet to do one thing."

Dread grew inside Claudia, she did not like where this was going. "_Out where_." she forced.

He pulled his hood up and a grin grew on his lips. "_ A_v_enge._" he moved forward ignoring his sister's imploring. They passed the library where one of the young novices speaking with few others spotted Ezio and hurried to catch him, scrolls and books slipping from his thin arms.

"_Signore_! _Signore_! Wait!"

"What is it Alfonso, I am a busy man." he called over his sister's angry stomps and shouts.

Alfonso fearfully gave a small curt nod to a crossed Claudia and speed walked to Ezio's side. "It's information on the General's current whereabouts, sir." Ezio suddenly stopped and the young novice bumped shoulders with him and the books and scrolls fell from his arms. Papers slipped out of the books and scattered all around him. He let out a small squeak and quickly kneeled down to pick them up.

Ezio did not say anything for a moment before he continued on. "What do you have for me." Alfonso looked up and nearly tripped over his own feet trying to catch up with the elder assassin.

The young novice struggled to carry the thick heavy tomes and scrolls. He shifted their weight and had a hard time adjusting them in his arms. "After last night, the General moved to another hideout but as of now we don't know where that is." he caught a piece of parchment before it fell to the floor. "But! But! We have reason to believe that he will be at the _Rosso Carnale_ this evening."

"Why do you believe this?"

The question was not something he expected. "What?"

"I assume this is your deduction and research, is it not?"

Alfonso immediately snapped out of his awe and responded, his voice far more confident than it was before. "I apologize if this may seem too bold, but I am certain the General knows you fled, sir and I know you know he is the type of man to celebrate his..victories." the young novice quickly corrected himself when his Master's shoulders visibly tensed. "I also know you will want to find him and kill him not just for the lives he claimed but the people he is hurting, but what he won't expect is if you attack him tonight because...because we gave him the impression that he has become stronger than the brotherhood." Alfonso bit the inside of his cheek, his confidence deflating.

"Impressive," before Alfonso knew it they stood in front of the tunnel entrance. Ezio turned to him. "I am quite impressed. However I am quite aware he will be at the _Rosso Carnale_. A couple of _birds_ told me." Ezio chuckled and lightly grasped the young man's shoulder when his face fell. "Ah! Now now. _Sorridere_! Don't look so down. You will become a great assassin with a mind and eyes such as yours." he gave him a affectionate pat on the shoulder. "I must get going." he turned to open the gate, but he paused and turned back at him. "Do me a favor. Distract my sister. She will beat the living daylights out of me when she advances on us-"

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze! If you so much as set foot in that tunnel I will see to it that I personally ca-"

"Well I should go before you do. _Ciao, la mia amata sorella._" Claudia watched her older brother helplessly disappear into the shadows of the tunnel.

_I trust that you will kill him, but I warn you Ezio. If you do not come back to me safe and sound. I will hurt you.  
_

_-x-_

Women whimpered and pressed themselves further against the wall when the guards clanged the blunt side of their swords against their cell bars. Children muffled their sobs against their mother's bosom and blood curling screams uttered from others when the guard's tried to rip them from their mother's embrace. Young girls huddled together, trying to calm one another and the small children around them.

In the midst of the chaos, a child, no older than thirteen years old, watched the blunt side of a guard's sword smash into a woman's nose. Blood sprayed from the ruptured skin and the woman dropped dead. Her nose was smashed inwards and dark red blood flooded under the film of her eye. Pressure built and the blood squirted out of the film, trailing down out of the corner of her eyes like tears.

The child's eye widen slightly, but her expression did not display a single thought of emotion. Cries of horror and Italian curses reached her ears, but she paid no mind to it as she watched blood slowly trickle down the dead woman's ear.

"_Damme! Maurizio! Che cos'hai fatto!_ " one of the guards grabbed Maurizio by his blouse and shook him violently.

"_She wouldn't listen to me and she fought me, I didn't think.._" his eyes drifted off toward the pale corpse on the tall glossed grass.

"_Medra!_" another hissed. "_We are going to have to do something about this if we don't want our heads off. He will notice he is one whore short!_"

"_Then we improvise_," the men looked toward where one of the guard's eyes lay. They found a child standing still amongst the cries and panic, fixated on the corpse on the ground. Short tousled platinum blond hair and pale skin stood quaint among the long, dark, straight hair and the frizzy and spongy locks. The moonlight outlined the child's lanky frame and shadowed her face.

The guard approached her and seized her arm, frowning slightly when the child did not offer so much as a resistance like most of the prisoners did. He lifted her chin and heard one of the guards whistle behind him. "_She is a beauty_." he admired the child's heart shaped face and soft skin. Thick eyebrows and full lips.

"_Yes, but it's a shame she would be scarred like this._" his thumb brushed over her right eyelid that was stitched closed. It was a shame. There were few times in his life where he would have the chance to see light grey irises such as this one. It was a shame that the other one was covered from his eyes.

"_Well then gentlemen, I believe we have our candidate_."

She was pushed into a kitchen along with the rest of the women. She was not certain why she was here, but she could guess it was better than going in the wagon with the rest of the children. She twiddled with her thumbs as the Italian men sneered at the frighten and whimpering women around her.

A barefooted woman with a air of confidence stepped into the kitchen. Her cleavage bulged out from her corset and her sultry hips swayed. "_Is this all of them?_"

"_Yes, we had a little trouble in one of the villages," the men sent each other a knowing look "but this all of them._"

The headmistress' eyes ran over every single one of them until they stopped on the platinum haired one who was fixated on the bulky copper pots and pans suspended from the ceiling. The woman's eyes narrowed and snapped toward the men. _"What in the devil is a child doing here__?_"

"_Like we said, we had a little trouble in one of the villages." _the guard forced "_Unless of course you don't want her. We could gladly make use of her._"

Sensing the slight desperate tone is his voice, a smile curled on her lips and she unfurled her fan, masking the bottom half of her face. "_No not at all we will keep her. She will make good business here." _

"_What a shame. We could have had such fun with her."_

"_Maybe you could, but for a price." _she fluttered her bristled dark lashes. The child would prove useful especially with such rare traits in this part of town. She turned toward the child and tried to call her over, but failed to catch her attention even as she snapped her fingers.

"_We believe she is a mute, she hasn't respond to either of us."_

"_Is she deaf too! Stupid child, respond when your superiors speak to you!" _The girl's attention instantly fell on the woman. _Odd girl _"_You send me damaged goods? What kind of business do you think I am running?_"

"_Look, woman. If you don't like what we offer you. Then you can kiss this petty business goodbye. We are the only reason this whore house is still running._" He glared at the woman, having enough of her complaints.

Her blood boiled knowing all eyes watched her as she was being humiliated. "_What are you all still doing in here! Get to work!_" the women cowered and scrambled away, whimpering out the only other door there was. The woman seized the child's wrist and yanked the languid child toward herself. She glared at the men and turned to leave.

The guard cleared his throat and she stopped. She gritted her teeth and tighten her grip on the child's wrist to keep from bursting. She turned, ignoring the girl's flimsy attempt to pull away from her clutch, and pulled out a red purse from under her risqué gown. She slammed down the purse on his awaiting palm and stuck her nose up in defiance as he brought the purse up to his nose and sniffed it. She 'hmped' and turned on her heel pulling the girl along with her, ignoring the mocking laughter behind her.

She dragged the child into a elegantly furnished hallway where the rest of the whimpering women were. She stepped passed them, they instantly scrambled out of her way, and stopped near two doors. She pulled out a set of keys and jingled them into the lock, pushing the doors open. "_Alright, go in here and get cleaned up. The General will be here soon and I want my ladies nice and powdered up._"

-x-

Ezio moved along the shadows of the buildings and pressed his back frimly against the wall when two of the General's guards walked by. This place was infested with them. As much as Ezio wanted to go in there all guns blazing, he knew he had to keep to minimum because if he alerted them of his presence the General would most likely flee. When the guards turned a corner, Ezio patted around for a loose stone and scaled up the wall, hoisting himself up on the array of thick vines that grew and shrouded sections of the wall.

His fingers thumped against glass under the brush and he froze, clenching his eyes shut, hoping no one important was on the other side of the window. He quickly continued up the wall and gripped the edge of the balcony. He swung and curled his body; his heels caught themselves on the ledge of the balcony and fingertips reached the stone railing.

He could hear muffled voices as he crept down the extensive balcony. He ducked under the array of brightly-lit windows and moved laterally against the wall. He crept toward the double doors and listened in. He could make out one female along with a second that seem to burst into the room. Her voice sounded urgent.

_He must be here_. He looked up and continued up the all. The moonlight just behind the dark curb. His veins were livid with anticipation and his movements fluid with the shadows. He peeked through the gaps between the stones and waited until the guards faced away from him.

Ezio pulled himself up and perched himself on the ledge. He took a great leap into the air and poised his hidden blade. His heels landed on the unsuspecting man's back and his blade severed his spine from his head. He swiftly pulled the body behind the shadow of the broad chimney and waited for another to come investigate.

-x-

"_I will not let you go out to experience the glamorous life of a courtesan just yet_." the headmistress watched the polish women around her. "_I do not want my costumers to leave this place unsatisfied nor not generous with their tips._" her eyes landed on the aloof child who sunk in a red plush chair and stared at the slightly flickering lit candle with utmost fascination. She had put up a resistance when her ladies tried to squeeze her in a corset.

"_But do not worry_." she gritted her teeth at the child's lack of attention. "_You will soon learn_."

The doors burst open and in came barreling a brown haired woman. Her cheeks red and her breathing erratic. The headmistress gasped, her hand shot over her heart. "_What in the devil's going on! Speak girl! What is it!_"

"_The General my lady! He is here._" the brunette tried to control her breathing. "_He has just arrived and he wants to be attended quick._"

"_Alright, then leave your post and attend him_."

"_No my lady, he_-"

"_Minerva! Dear! It has been a long time._" the brunette moved away and slightly bowed at the presence of the General. He approached the headmistress and took her hand, planting a kiss.

The headmistress' back became stiff and she strained a smile. "_Yes it has. What are you doing up here? We were about to attend you_." The General was quite handsome for his age. A fine jaw and narrow nose. Dark curls framed his face and dark rustic eyes made her ladies anticipate to be under his board built frame. But then again she was not sure how old he actually was. Probably in his late forties.

"_Yes, well I could not resist any longer._"

"_My apologies for the inconvenience. _" her hands suddenly became clammy "_We will happily serve you. As you know._"

Minerva felt her heart pound in her chest when the General stepped close, his words ghosting over her ear. "_Do refrain from smiling, it stretches your wrinkles._" he pulled away and grinned. "_Well, enough chatter. Where are my choices!_ _I need to celebrate and I need to celebrate now. I killed several assassins you see._" his eyes fell on the foreign women who did not need their conversation translated to know he was the one who had ripped them away from their families.

The headmistress snapped out of her state and quickly explained. "Ah, these women just arrived. I will send for more experienced women-"

"_I like this one_." the General stood over the platinum blond one and lifted her chin. "_Such a shame, but she will do._"

"_Ah she is a bit disobedient-_"

"_Then teach her. This is your job, no?" _he never turned to face her and continued to admire the girl's eye. "_Such exotic color_." he whispered to her. "_I want her ready by the time I reach my room understood?_"

Minerva found herself nodding before she realized what she had agreed to.

Her grey eye lingered on every sultry woman pinned against the wall as men of different sizes and colors bit their skin. Muffled moans could be heard from behind the doors and lively chatter could be heard from downstairs. She scanned every inch of the long corridor as she was pulled along by the grumbling woman.

"_He has no idea who has he chosen. You will be the death of me!_" she pulled her along a flight of steps. "_But if you as so much as displease him. I hope he gets rid of you himself_." they reached a set of double doors and the woman lets go of her wrist much to her relief. "_Just go in there and don't misbehave. I am warning you._"

Minerva watched the child stare at the door and felt her patience wear thin. She rolled her eyes and turned the lever. "_Can't even function to open a door? Ridiculous_." she open the door slightly and nudge the girl inside closing it immediately.

The girl looked around the empty bedroom. Dark elegant drapery hung from the windows and the post of the large canopy bed across from her. She stepped forward, admiring the paintings and furnishings.

"_Do you like it?_" she snapped her attention toward the slightly brown skinned man. The sheets draped over his bare hips. He frown slightly when she just stared at him. "_Ah yes. I forget. What is your...native tongue?_" when the child continued to stare at him, he let out a soft chuckle. "_Can't speak at all I presume. Well! Not matter. Come near._" he gestured to her and slightly smiled when she approached cautiously.

He patted the bed and she hesitantly hoisted herself up. "_You are a clever girl. You should be very wary of me._" She plopped down next to him and fiddled with the sheets. He watched her with feign endearment and reached over to stroke her cheek. "_Are you nervous? You shouldn't be. I'll be gentle_." he leaned over and brushed his lips against hers. She stiffened under his touch and felt herself slowly being pulled down onto the sheets.

His lips trailed along her neck and his calloused hand rubbed her slender arm up and down. He pulled away and found himself slightly intoxicated by the flushed skin and the half lidded eye. He cupped the back of her head and captured her mouth. He pulled away and smirked when she leaned to kiss him again. He dipped his head and pressed his lips against hers.

She felt an intense heat drop to the pit of her belly and she squeezed her thighs together when she felt hot throbbing in-between her legs. He noticed and smirked against the kiss.

His lips were gentle against hers, but soon he pressed hungrily into the kiss when he felt his body ache for contact. His hands snaked their way under her skirt and painfully gripped her hip. His mouth kept her pinned as his other hand slipped under her garments and fondled her.

On reflex, she kneed him in the gut and he ripped himself away and curled into himself. She pressed herself against the headboard and eyed him. He slowly locked eyes with her. His dark curls fell over his face. There was animalistic look in his rustic eyes and a growl escaped his throat. "_Cagna_."

Before she knew it, a loud banged echoed on either side of her. He hovered over her; his hot breath fanned lightly across her chest and his palms pressed firmly against the headboard on either side of her head. He sneered at her and dipped his head, making sure his words brushed against her lips. "_I am going to hurt you,_" a sinister smile curled on his lips "_and give you reason to close your other eye._" He lifted his fist ready to strike.

The double doors swung open and one of his men came barreling in. "_Signore! Signore!_" his eyes wide with panic. The General stopped his fist mid away and closed his eyes.

"_What is it._" he bit out.

"_It is him! Sir! It is-_" his next words came out in a gurgle when he choked on his own blood. The blade slid out from sight and the guard dropped to the ground; his face frozen in terror. The General instantly turned toward the hooded assassin that stood at the threshold of the doors and the girl slipped from view. The General's surprised expression melted smirk and he casually leaned against the headboard.

"_We have been through this assassin. Your attempts are fruitless. You will bow down at the sight of my army. Guards!_"

Ezio smirked "_You should really consider posting your men outside your door. It could prove wise._" he casually approached the man. "_But you know that is just me._"

The General's smile faltered and his calls for his men became more desperate. "_Guards!_"

"_You should also not consider yourself so cocksure_." he watched the man's fear escalate. "_It blinds you._" The General leaped out of bed and pulled out his sword and Ezio winced. "_You should really be more modest too. That sure blinds me._"

"_Stay back assassin._" he jabbed the sword "_I will hurt you! I am warning you!_"

"_You really can't. You could try, but your attempts would prove fruitless_." Ezio sneered the words back at him.

Seeing as his men would not come to aid him, he swung the sword around aimlessly and tried to escape out the window. Ezio narrowed his eyes and pulled out a dagger, hurtling at his hand. The General cried out in pain and the sword clattered on the floor. He gritted his teeth and glared at the dagger that ripped through his skin and bone and pinned him to the wall. Dark rivulets of blood cascaded down his arm as his white knuckles strained to pull out the blade. "_Don't believe that you will get out of this alive._" the General slumped against the wall and painfully gasped. "_Because you won't. I'll make sure of it._"

"_P-please..._" he begged. "_H-how..about..we propose a d-deal? What do..you say..?_"

_Not five seconds into the game and he is already negotiating for his life? How did he come to be a Bogria General? Probably negotiated his way there too._ But Ezio decided to humor him. "_What do you propose?_" he narrowed his eyes when he saw a smile flicker on his face.

The General breathed out in relief and tried to stand. "_How..a-about we forget...we ever encountered e-each other?_" when he saw the assassin move to approach him, he quickly added "_And money!..I'll give you ten percent for...every p-profit I make._"

"_Money does not make up for lost friends._" he advanced toward him and poised his hidden blade.

"_Wait! W-what if I were..t-to tell y-you this was all a distraction!_" Seeing the assassin pause, the General continued. His words spilling out. "_Yes..it was all a distraction_."

"_A distraction from what?_"

"_A-a..several months ago._ _Cesare's m-men deciphered a code they found in the s-sacred lake of Karnak." _Sensing his thought he nodded. "_Yes, all the way to Africa._"

"_Why there? What did they find."_

"_I don't know m-much, but! They discovered a s-stone tablet..with t-these strange scriptures..but..now Cesare and his men sought..to find an artifact that can..'see the path of Eden-" _The General suddenly went rigid and his eyes became glazed, loosing their light. He fell forward; his face crushed by the impact of the floor. The moonlight gleamed off the dagger sticking out of the back of his head. Blood quickly pooled and soaked his curls. Ezio's eyes flickered toward the silhouette dashing across the roof.

_Medra._ Ezio climbed out of the window and scaled up the wall, pursing them.

The child poked her head out from behind the bed and looked around the room for the white hooded figure. Her eye landed on the nude brown skinned man and the blade protruding from the back of his head. She slowly approached him and her eye flickered toward the sword on the floor. She stepped over the corpse and bent to pick up the sword. She did not cringe when her feet stepped on the blood nor did she wince when the sword's weight nearly broke her wrist. She walked over to the door and continued down the hall. She ignored the headmistress's angry shouts and ran down the steps to the moonlit cobble stone streets of Rome.

The child scanned her surroundings and pursued forward when she caught a brief flash of the hooded figure sprinting across the rooftops. Her feet began to ache from the uneven road and she stopped behind two stacked barrels when she spotted the hooded man jump off a two story building.

Ezio cursed, he had lost the target.

This whole ordeal was a set up. The slaughter of his men were just casualties. Damn Cesare! They went to the extreme lengths of forming this human trafficking to elude them from their actual goal. A goal they were ready to protect if it was threaten by the betrayal of another. They had everything planned!

Ezio's ears perked when he heard shuffling behind him. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes landed on the stacked barrels. He narrowed eyes and he slowly approached it, his blade at the ready. He moved laterally; one foot before the other and leaped behind the barrels. A frown tugged his lips when he found nothing but a sword resting against the wall._ Strange_. He was about to reach for the blade when a tug to his cape stopped him dead in his tracks. He whirled around and found a girl staring up at him. The shadows shrouded most of her, but He noted one of her eyes was stitched closed. The first thought that popped into his mind that she was a runaway, but when he noted the dress he frowned. "_Aren't you a little young to be in this business?_"

When she did not respond he briefly wondered if her tongue was cut out too. He sighed and pulled out a fat purse full of florins and handed out to her. "_Here, this should help you. But consider leaving this business. A child like you should not get involved in such practices._" she took it from him and he ruffled her hair, pulling it out from the style it was in. She watched his retreating back and looked down at the heavy purse. She shifted the purse's weight in her hands and hurtled it at the man's head.

Ezio stumbled forward, catching himself on a post. He turned around and glared at the girl, rubbing the back of his head. "_What the hell is that for! Are you mad!_"

The child stepped out of the shadows and into the orange light the lantern across from them offered. Ezio was surprised by the lightness of her hair. He had seen only another woman with this color, but never had he seen grey irises like this one. He watched the child run her hands through her short hair, tousling it up. He had to admit, it suited her. He watched her run up to him and stare and fiddle with his buckle. He chuckled and patted her head. Maybe she was not too bad.

* * *

End of Chapter I

* * *

Ahhhhh. I like it. I mean I like it a lot.

I hope I wrote them well and I might be a few details off.

As you can see, the Italian is in italics, but for those of you that are confused. When the dialogue is between Italians, the text is not slanted because they can understand each other. However with other people who cannot speak or understand Italian (and are in the same room) it is slanted so you could understand that they are speaking Italian and the foreigners do not understand. You get me?

And I slightly feel troubled about adding Italian with the 'English' because I don't even like mixing Japanese with English, but then I thought. Hey what the hell. I am Italian too aren't I? (Although I should really learn the language. In fact I should learn French and Arabic if we are going into this.)

Ah translations!

Trono del Sol = Throne of the Sun.

Rosso Carnale = Red Carnal. (Dictionary lesson Carnal: relating to crude bodily pleasures or kinks.)

Medra = Shit.

Grazie = thank you or thanks.

Mamma = mum.

Signore = Sir.

Sorridere = Smile.

Ciao, la mia amata sorella = Bye, my beloved sister.

Damme! Maurizio! Che cos'hai fatto! = Damnit! Maurizio! What have you done!

Cagna = Bitch.

On another note. Back then people did not travel with such ease as they do now (as we know transport now is hours faster than it was months or years faster back then) So majority of the Europeans or anyone around the world rarely saw each other.

And if you are wondering how the General managed to traffic all those people? Just remember many of the Asian countries and others are close by. Normally by land is faster than water or I assume. Just assume he made enough money to have many ships sailing to traffic humans at once.

And the woman Ezio is referring to is Lucrezia Borgia. As you know she had light hair however her eyes are hazel brown. (Well in actual history they are. They were also said to change color.)

Ah Alfonso character I'd say is based off of Sherlock Holmes' brain (just his observation, analyzing and deducing skillz.). But hell he does not have his personality.

Alfonso is cute.

Ah well I hope you enjoyed my first Assassin's Creed Fic and feedback is most appreciated!


End file.
